Assassin Canarrow: Rescuing The Arrow
by changingdestiny40
Summary: When Oliver is captured during a mission against HIVE, a mission which turns out to be a trap, his wives Sara and Nyssa head off to rescue him. A/N: If any of you think that the title is lame and can provide me with a better one, please do.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will be my second attempt at writing action after "Arrow and Canary: Battle To Save Star City". I'm also writing it because a guest reviewer named Beth who reviewed another Assassin Canarrow fic of mine said that Nyssa and Sara seemed too dependent from Oliver. I assume she meant 'on', not 'from'. Thankfully, another author I'm in contact with reassured me that I wasn't doing that, but I've decided to write a fic that hopefully rectifies what Beth said anyway. And if you're reading this Beth, I hope you and everyone else likes this fic and my second attempt at action.**

 **Here's some background information for this fic: After Team Arrow's war with the League at the end of season 3, Oliver gave Ra's ring to Nyssa instead of Malcolm and she became the new Ra's A'l Ghul but with Oliver, since they're still married according to League law, as her consort. And they decided to stay married because they felt it would be mutually beneficial for both Team Arrow and the League Of Assassins. As the months passed, Oliver and Nyssa gradually developed feelings for each other after forming a strong friendship based on trust and respect. They eventually went on to fall in love with each other and, after deciding that they wanted their relationship to have a future, consummated their marriage. Oliver, as Nyssa's consort, splits his time between Star City and Nanda Parbat while Nyssa also does the same and helps Oliver in the war against HIVE. After Sara's resurrection, she rejoins both Team Arrow and the League and also rekindles her romances with Oliver and Nyssa and Oliver, with Nyssa's permission, takes Sara as his second wife alongside Nyssa within Nanda Parbat. Also, Felicity never slept with Oliver or broke up with Ray, and those two are still happy together. In this story, Oliver, while on a mission, gets captured by Darhk's men and Nyssa and Sara have to rescue him.**

 **Just so everyone knows, even though this fic contains Nysara, I don't ship gay pairings. I only ship one man/one woman pairings. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Nyssa was busy sparring with Mesi Natifa, one of her most trusted League members and a young woman highly skilled in swordsmanship, when another League soldier came hurrying into the room. Sensing that he had something urgent to say, Nyssa halted her sparing with Miss Natifa and beckoned him forward.

"What is it you wish to say? Please speak quickly", she said to him with a stern expression on her face while waiting impatiently for his answer.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my liege, but Taer A'l Safer is here to see you with a grave message regarding your shared husband, the former A'l Sahim", he responded quickly to her query. "She's waiting right outside to see you."

"Then by all means send her in at once", she demanded while her heart thudded with fear at the mention of Oliver possibly being in trouble. She then turned to Miss Natifa.

"Please return to your quarters at once so that I can speak to Taer A'l Safer alone."

"Yes my liege", the young woman responded and after giving a quick bow to Nyssa, immediately turned and made her way out of the room just as Sara was walking in, wearing her White Canary uniform. When she saw Nyssa, she immediately rushed forward and launched herself into Nyssa's arms, clinging to her while struggling to control her swirling emotions but failing.

"What is it beloved, what has happened to our husband?", Nyssa asked Sara desperately while continuing to hold her, her worry for Oliver beginning to increase tenfold.

"It's HIVE Nyssa, they've captured him", she answered while sobbing in Nyssa's hold. "Our team received information regarding an alleged operation they were conducting to steal nuclear warheads from a convoy that was supposedly in route to a military base. However, when Oliver and myself went to check it out, we found that there was actually no convoy and once we realized it was a trap to draw us out, a multitude of HIVE soldiers came out of nowhere and ambushed us. We tried to fight them off, but Oliver was overpowered and taken away while I barely managed to escape. I didn't want to leave him, but he urged me to get out of there and save myself. So after letting the team know what happened, I've come here to ask you to help me retrieve our husband."

Hearing what Sara had to say brought great fury to Nyssa. How dare Damien Darhk kidnap her and Sara's husband and beloved. He really had gone too far this time and Nyssa swore quietly then and there that if she ever got her hands on Darhk, she would make him beg for death before ending his misery. Nyssa then released Sara from her hold, wiped away her tears, and looked straight into her eyes with determination.

"Don't worry my beloved. We will find him and we will do so together, even if we have to go to the ends of the earth to accomplish it. And we will make those who took him from us pay for doing so", she assured Sara with conviction in her voice. "Has our friend Felicity discovered any information that would lead us to his whereabouts?"

"She's currently trying to trace the tracking devise on his shoe. She's as desperate to bring him home as we are and is working as fast as she can to do so. I decided to come and alert you as to what happened while she was doing so but asked her to let me know as soon as she found the location", Sara answered Nyssa, feeling reassured by her girlfriend's words and fully agreeing with her in regards to not only rescuing Oliver but making his captors pay. And you'd better believe that in addition to being upset and worried as to her husband's wellbeing, she was as angry as Nyssa was and intended to make those HIVE agents holding Oliver rue the moment that they decided to do so.

At that moment, Sara received a text from Felicity telling her that Oliver tracking signal led to a warehouse near the outskirts of the city and showed it to Nyssa, along with the coordinates to its location, after which Nyssa gathered up her weapons and had one of the League guards standing nearby prepare the jet. Once it was ready, Sara and Nyssa made their way to the jet, got in, and after telling the pilot that they were ready, were flown off into the night sky.

" _Don't worry Oli, we're coming for you"_ , Sara whispered in her mind as she and Nyssa began the flight to where their husband was being held, both of them vowing in their hearts that they would succeed in bringing him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

Having arrived at the location of the warehouse where Oliver's signal had been traced, Sara and Nyssa parachuted from their jet and landed onto the ground a few feet from the warehouse, where a large contingent of HIVE ghosts were standing guard. When the ghosts saw the two women approaching their position, they immediately opened fire upon them, forcing Sara and Nyssa to take cover.

"We need to hurry and somehow get passed those ghosts if we want to have any chance of rescuing our husband", Sara said grimly while doing her best to avoid the gunfire coming from the ghosts automatic rifles.

"I know, and what we need is a distraction", Nyssa responded as she began using her bow to shoot a barrage of arrows at the enemy forces, taking down quite a few of them.

"How about I use one of my sonic devises, which Laurel affectionately refers to as my canary cry, to distract the ghosts and then you can disable them while they're disoriented?", Sara suggested while on her part throwing daggers towards the ghosts in between the gunfire, also taking down some of them alongside Nyssa.

"That's actually an excellent idea beloved", agreed Nyssa, pleased with how her girlfriend's brain worked. "Let's do it."

"On my mark then", Sara responded and, after activating it, threw a sonic devise into the midst of the ghosts. The screeching noise was so prominent that it forced the ghosts to cover their ears. Afterwards, Nyssa lunged forward and began disabling the ghosts with a flurry of furious roundhouse kicks, karate chops, and elegant horizontal twirls to sweep them off their feet in addition to using the hilt of her sword to knock some them out. Sara on her part also jumped into the fray and disabled the rest of the ghosts with highly advanced martial arts moves and punches while swinging her Bo Staff against their heads, also knocking them out.

Once all of the ghosts were completely disabled, Sara and Nyssa moved to the door of the warehouse and, not seeing any way to unlock it, placed an explosive devise onto the door and activated it. The resulting blast was so forceful that it blew the door from its hinges and caused the two women to stumble backwards due to the resulting shockwaves. They quickly regained their balance and moved into the warehouse, staying in the shadows, while they kept their senses sharp and their eyes and ears peeled for any movement or sound respectively. It took a while, but they finally located their husband, unconscious and still in his uniform with his hood still on, while hunched over and suspended in the air with chains wrapped around his arms and legs. Standing nearby was Damien Darhk himself, flanked by two heavily armed ghosts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear", he stated with a chuckle, finding the situation to be quite humorous. "The Green Arrow's two companions coming to rescue him. And not just any other women, but the famous White Canary and the Heir To The Demon, or should I say, the new Ra's A'l Ghul. I really must congratulate you Nyssa on your fine promotion to the throne of Ra's."

"Release him to us immediately and I will make your death quick", Nyssa growled while aiming an arrow towards Darhk's heart. Sara on her part stood next to Nyssa while holding her Bo Staff in a defensive position.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, he, you ladies, and the rest of those annoying little vigilantes have been messing up my plans up to the point that you have not only caused myself but also my associates major headaches. And I'd rather spend my savings on making this world a better place, after bringing it to its end of course, than wasting my time spending it on aspirin. In fact, since you ladies are here, you've just made my plans easier, which is to kill you two in front of your boyfriend, I mean, it's obvious that you clearly have some sort of emotional attachment to him if the expressions on your face are any indication, then kill him, and finally set a new trap to kill the other members of your merry band."

"Actually, it's you who will die tonight", Sara responded determinedly with a hint of venom in her voice.

"We shall see", said Damien who then turned to his two guards. "Kill them", he ordered coldly. The two ghosts nodded and then rushed towards Sara and Nyssa and began attacking them fiercely. The two women fought back just as fiercely, matching their moves with a series of their own hand to hand combat moves, kickboxing, and flying kicks. Eventually, they managed to overpower the ghosts and put them in a chokehold until they were rendered unconscious.

Having done that, Nyssa began shooting arrows towards Darhk, but he just held out the palm of his hand and suspended them in midair. She then pulled out her sword and charged at him, but he waved his said hand which caused an invisible energy to lift Nyssa off her feet and slam her into a wall nearby, stunning her. Sara was next to barrel towards him, but once she reached him, Darhk immediately thrust out his hand and placed it onto her chest, attempting to drain her life-force from her. However, instead of her weakening like his other victims did, it was Darhk himself who began to weaken while the side of his face started to darken. All of a sudden, Sara's life-force lashed out towards Darhk to such a degree that he immediately removed his hand as though it'd been burned. At that moment, he decided discretion was the better policy.

"Although I must admit that this little dance has been fun, I see that it's time that I make myself scarce. Don't worry though, we will be continuing this next time." And with that, Darhk teleported out of the building to who knows where, though from Sara's point of view, it looked like he just vanished into thin air. Afterwards Sara made her way towards Nyssa and after making sure she was alright, helped her up and together they made their way to where Oliver was. They then worked to remove the chains from him and gently settled him onto the floor. After a bit of coaxing from his two wives, Oliver began to awaken.

"Sara, Nyssa?", he asked questioningly as his vision slowly came back into focus.

"It's us Oli, it's us", Sara replied soothingly while stroking his forehead. "We're here and we've come for you."

"She's right beloved. Did you really believe that the two of us would have left you to suffer at the hands of that madman?", asked Nyssa with a hint of humor in her voice while on her part gently massaging Oliver's wrist.

"If I know my wives, which I do obviously, then the answer would of course be no", Oliver replied with a bemused smile. "And as far as I'm concerned at this moment, seeing your two faces is the best sight for me at this point right now."

"We're glad you think so Oli. Now, are you ready to head home?"

"Absolutely Sara, I'm ready for all three of us to return home", responded Oliver gladly, after which he began slowly pushing himself up with both Nyssa and Sara's help and then slung his arms over each woman's shoulder. Together, the three of them made their way out of the warehouse and to the waiting jet which had brought Sara and Nyssa and was now waiting for them and Oliver. They all then got inside and began the flight back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

Later that evening, Oliver lay underneath the covers of his bed in Nanda Parbat while Sara and Nyssa lay on either side of him, both of their heads resting on his chest. After they had gotten onto their jet, Oliver had called Felicity and told her along with the rest of the team that his wives had succeeded in rescuing him, but that he, Sara, and Nyssa would be going straight back to Nanda Parbat in order to spend some quality time together.

During those moments that he was being held as Darhk's prisoner, it reinforced the philosophy that life was precious and should be spent with those we love, and as often as possible. And he could see that Sara and Nyssa were mirroring the same thoughts, hence why the three of them decided to call it a night and spend the rest of their night enjoying a romantic evening.

Once they returned to Nanda Parbat, Sara and Nyssa gave Oliver a physical checkup to make sure he was alright due to being in Darhk's captivity. Oliver had refused at first, insisting that he was perfectly fine, but he later acquiesced since the two ladies wouldn't take no for an answer, Oliver having learned a long time ago that it was best not to argue with his wives, especially since they were as stubborn as him, if not more so.

After performing their checkup and seeing that he was indeed okay, Sara and Nyssa helped Oliver get undressed and then put him to bed. Afterwards, they returned to the dressing area and came back out wearing revealing but lovely negligee meant for Oliver's eyes only, white for Sara and red for Nyssa. Oliver grinned at the site, finding it more than welcome, and his wives returned his grin with seductive smiles of their own. They then got underneath the covers with Oliver and the three of them wasted no time in making out and getting their hands all over each other, leading to a bout of passionate lovemaking with Oliver making sure his wives were equally satisfied. And they did not stop until all three of them were satiated, leading to the present moment.

"Wow Oli, you never cease to impress us with your bedroom skills", remarked Sara with a warm smile while stroking her husband's chest.

"She's right beloved, you definitely know how to prove your worth to us", added Nyssa with a contented sigh while moving her fingers up and down his arm.

"Is that so my love?", replied Oliver with mock offence at Nyssa's remark. "Because I thought I already proved my worth to the two of you apart from my prowess."

"Oh you have Oli, and neither of us could've asked for a better husband and lover apart from you", Sara responded reassuringly while planting a kiss on the side of his head.

"I most definitely second that my wonderful husband", added Nyssa. "And don't you ever doubt that."

"Believe me, I won't. And as long as I have the two of you in my life, I am content", Oliver replied to his wives and meaning every word he said. The three of them then snuggled together and settled into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, happy to be together and vowing in their hearts to treasure every moment they had with each other.

 **The End**

 **A/N So what did everyone think of my second attempt at action? Did you like it or dislike it? Please share your thoughts. And do you all think I succeeded in not making Sara and Nyssa dependent on Oliver, especially you Beth if you read this fic? I still hope everyone enjoyed this new Assassin Canarrow fic.**

 **The reason I wrote this fic along with my other Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) fics is because even though I ship Olicity, I also ship Canarrow and want to bring more focus to them. I'd also like to see what an Oliver/Nyssa romance would be like on canon out of curiosity if Olicity ends (and they just might. Did any of you guys notice in the limo that Oliver and Felicity were aloof from each other and Felicity wasn't wearing her ring?). Furthermore, there's enough Olicity on this site (over 1,000) and it's time for a change. Also, I want to create a large popular Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow fandom that will rival Olicity and provide the "Arrow" showrunners with alternate pairings to replace Olicity if it ends on canon. And I don't want Oliver to end up with Laurel. My biggest goal is to have 1,000 Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow fics on this site as a whole, but I can't reach 1,000 alone and REALLY need the help of all of you who like my Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow series to join me in writing fics for these pairings. A few authors agreed to join me, but I need more people to PLEASE join us. PLEASE help me reach the 1,000** **th** **mark and build a new fandom for those two pairings if any of you ship Canarrow, Assassin Canarrow, Oliver/Nyssa, feels there's enough Olicity, and does NOT want Oliver to be with Laurel. And your stories can be whatever length you desire.**

 **If anyone wants to write a sequel to this fic or wants to expand on the love scene from this chapter within an M rated fic, please go ahead. You have my complete permission.**

 **Here's a new story challenge for any of you willing to accept it: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa are training together when things start heating up, and I'm not referring to the temperature.**

 **Have a blessed day everyone.**


End file.
